


One Too Many

by SilentSiren



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finds out that Chloe get's rather handsy when she's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

“Whoa!” Beca whirled around in surprise as an unknown hand landed just under her breast and slid across her ribs.

“Mmmmm.” A voice hummed into her ear as a warm body pressed against her back.

“Chloe? What are you doing?” She laughed awkwardly, taking the redhead’s wrist and moving the hand away from her body. The woman was standing right in front of her, a little too close for Beca’s comfort but the club they stood in was hardly accommodating of something called ‘personal space’.

“Did you know,” Chloe starts slowly, leaning forward in the crowded dance floor, “that your hair smells like lamingtons?”

“Uhhm, no, I did not, why-why are you smelling my hair?” Beca nervously tucks hair behind her ear as she speaks, she’s not used to people being so in her face.

Chloe’s other hand finds the side of the DJ’s thigh and applies a light pressure, “You look amazing,” She breathes down at Beca who can then smell the alcohol on her breath and finds it all making sense.

“Ah, thanks,” She takes Chloe’s moving hand and once it’s clear of her personal bubble lets it go again,  and pulls Chloe through the crowd with her to the bar, “How many drinks has this one had?!” She has to yell to be heard over the other patrons and the music.

“Enough!” The bartender slides a drink to a waiting woman and then moves over to the two singers, “I stopped serving her drinks a few hours ago but I think a few others have bought a few for her and I mean, I can see why.” He gestures to Chloe in a sweeping motion up and down and then turns away to take another order.

Chloe’s hand is moving over Beca’s back and she practically grimaces at the bartender as she thanks him for the information and then rounds on the taller woman and catches the hand that threatens to reinvade her space, “You need to-”

Chloe doesn’t let her finish because she still has the desire to touch the DJ and if her hands are out of the question then she chooses to kiss her instead.

As soon as it happens Beca’s chiding herself for not seeing it coming, it was a classic move and yet she totally set herself up for it. Pulling back she scolds Chloe, “No!” She points an accusatory finger at her but she isn’t angry, surprisingly, she finds herself rather flattered that the redhead should focus her attentions on her even if she doesn’t reciprocate. Although the rush that zipped through her was certainly a surprise, she put it down to being stunned by the suddenness of the action even though she knows better.

“Where are we going?” Chloe yells right into the shorter woman’s ear when she finds herself not being pulled back into the crowd of jumping bodies but instead into the almost dead silent parking lot out the back of the club.

“Home,” Beca replies, still holding onto the wrist of the offending that roved across her ribs minutes before, “I’m taking you home before you get hurt.”

“Mmm, so soon?” Chloe teases, “You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet or a movie.”

“Why wait?” Beca replies without thinking, at least if she plays along she won’t have to fight Chloe about leaving the club.

“Wow Beca, If I’d known you’d react like this I would have asked you out a lot sooner.”

“But you didn’t ask me out, I work here occasionally, you don’t take someone on a date to their workplace. That’s just dumb.”

“Truuuuue, so I should try again next Friday?”

“Let’s just get through this weekend before you go rushing too far ahead.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss right now,” Chloe agrees and waits for Beca to find her keys.

But she’s unable to keep her hands to herself for very long and before the DJ’s gotten through the first layer of stuff in her bag, Chloe’s hands are on her hips and she’s pressing against the woman’s back, pulling the brunettes hair away from her neck and resting her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder despite how far she has to bend down to do so.

Beca turns around to break the contact and looks Chloe in the eye while she rummages in her bag for the key, “So uh…” She stops before her sentence really starts when she can’t find anything good to say. Chloe starts towards her again when she finally comes up with something to say, “So do you usually drink this much?”

The taller singer wobbles slightly on the next step and reaches for the DJ’s shoulders to steady herself when Beca triumphantly pulls out her keys and unlocks the car however whatever it was that was supposed to come from Chloe’s mouth next was not English.

“You know if you’re trying to flirt with a girl it would help if you didn’t speak Sim language,” Beca held the door to her truck open and gestured for Chloe to get in.

“How chivalrous.”

Beca noted the slight slur to the ‘s’ and was reminded of exactly why it was a good idea to take her home. It took the redhead a while to seat herself correctly in the vehicle and pull her legs in, Beca was more than tempted to just push her in and be done with it, but she was able to find some inner patience and wait.

Beca shut the door and then climbed nimbly into the vehicle on the driver’s side, sliding the keys into the ignition and just as she pulled her seatbelt around she noticed Chloe staring at her, “What?”

“That was almost sexy.”

Beca’s eyes moved from left to right in confusion, a light frown forming, “What was?”

“The way you pulled yourself into a truck that’s like, twice your height and managed to do it with a certain attitude. It was totally cool.”

Beca knew that her truck was lifted but it wasn’t _that_ high. She snorted, “I’m not that short you know.”

Chloe continues to stare at her while she pulls her seatbelt around and tries to buckle it in, “Need some help?” she asks, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes staring as if she were a mystery on the verge of being solved.

“Do you?” Beca counters when she realises that Chloe doesn’t her seatbelt on.

“Maybe you should fix it for me,” She winks and sits back in her seat.

Beca has no choice but to do it up for her, she can’t legally drive until the woman’s seatbelt is done up. So with a withheld sigh Beca leans over and grabs the belt, pulling it quickly down but fumbling slightly to insert the clip into the lock. Chloe makes no attempt to help her or make it any easier, she just watches silently.

The silence makes Beca nervous, “There,” she mumbles when the lock clicks into place. Beca then almost forgets to do up her own belt in her haste to back out of the lot and drive home but Chloe doesn’t miss the opportunity to lean forward and poke into her personal bubble again, pulling at the seatbelt. Beca takes it from her clumsy hands and fixes it in place herself, “I got it, I got it,” she insists and then hastily throws the car into reverse, starting back before she’s even looked to see if any other cars are around.

“Oh!” She slams down on the brake before she can hit the passing sedan and Chloe giggles at her, a hand landing on her knee.

“Oh Beca,” She can’t speak more than a few words at a time before she cracks up again, “Perhaps you shouldn’t drive either.”

“Then how would we get home?” Beca checks behind her this time that it’s all clear before she backs out of the space and heads for the road.

“Well, I suppose we could just make use of the backseat?” Chloe’s fingers draw little circles and weaving patterns all along her leg that Beca can’t ignore. Her gaze flickers between the road, the skimming fingers and Chloe’s mischievous smile.

“That’s very forward of you,” _though not out of character,_ “But I’m trying to drive here,” Beca once again moves Chloe’s hand back to her own body, “Okay?” But apparently Chloe doesn’t agree with the shorter woman’s actions since she tries to lace her fingers with Beca’s. The DJ shakes her off and pushes the hand back down to Chloe’s leg, “Stay,” She orders as if Chloe’s hand were a dog.

Chloe rolls her head towards Beca and stares at her again but at least for a few minutes she keeps her hands to herself, “You’re really beautiful, do you know that?” She whispers.

Beca has to stop at a set of lights, though it’s tempting to run right through it seeing as there are no other cars on the road, “Eh…” she has a complex relationship with her physical appearance that can’t be easily described in a single word. Beca is well aware of how others perceive her and she’s certainly developed her own style over the years but ‘beautiful’ is not the word she would use to describe herself. She’s by no means self-deprecating, she simply doesn’t believe such a word captures her spirit, style or aesthetic. Beca thinks the word would be more suited to someone like Aubrey who has a more traditional style and sense of beauty.

Chloe sits up further in her seat and leans towards Beca, her hands seeking out the woman again, one traveling down her arm and the other stroking her thigh. For a moment Beca pauses and wonders how far the redhead would go if given the chance. She doesn’t have to wait long to find out, Chloe stares at her hard with a slight smirk as her hand moves along Beca’s inner thigh quickly and fingers deftly rub along the seam of her jeans.

Beca all but jumps out of her skin as she pushes Chloe back into her seat and the car jolts forwards as the light goes green. Chloe doesn’t seem at all phased with the reaction and slides her fingers along the inside of Beca’s thigh.

The contact leaves her skin tingling and she unknowingly tightens her grip on the steering wheel as she turns into a side street, “Nearly there,” She says to break up the silence.

“In a hurry are we?” Chloe asks in a low tone.

Beca’s eyes flick to the passenger briefly and she licks her lips and swallows, Chloe’s intentions where _transparently clear_ right from the start and even if Beca were daft enough to miss the signs, the hand pressing in between her thighs again would certainly clear away any possible confusion about what it was that Chloe wanted.

Beca snatched Chloe’s hand and held it in her own, at least this way she could control the appendage before Chloe had another bright idea, “Are you trying to make me crash?!” Beca accused, sparing her a look before taking a left turn and spinning the wheel with her palm.

“Just getting you to my level,” Chloe husked.

 _Didn’t need to know that…_ Beca thought to herself as she pulled up out the front of the apartment she’d moved into barely three days ago.

The two hoped out and Chloe gravitated to the brunette’s side, slinging an arm around her waist and the other resting on her stomach. Beca was used to Chloe being a rather affectionate individual though she'd never been _this_ touchy feely with her previously. Beca locked her car and then flicked through the keys on her keychain till she found the one for the front security gate and hastily opened it so she could take Chloe’s hand again before it managed to skim too far into private property.

“Nice place,” Chloe mumbled as she followed Beca into a stairwell, practically glued to the woman’s side, “You know what’s a really fun thing to do in stairwells?”

Beca had one idea, “Make out?”

“I'm so glad you asked,” Chloe spun in front of her and backed her into the railing before Beca could predict what she was going to do and kissed her with a surprising level of coordination, sliding a hand into the loose, light, brown curls.

Chloe’s moment didn't last long before Beca gently grasped her jaw and leant back, “Um…” She tried to find something to say other than ‘I’m not gay’ but her thoughts short circuited. Chloe leaned back in to kiss her again but this time the DJ was on guard and put a finger over the woman’s lips, jerking back and then slipping past the redhead, “Let’s just get inside yeah?”

Still undeterred Chloe gave a sly smile and nodded once, almost losing her balance in completing the action and then followed Beca up three flights of stairs to her apartment. She pulled open the door and walked on through, holding it open behind her for Chloe she kept going till she got to her apartment.

“I haven’t really begun unpacking yet so everything’s still a bit of a mess,” Beca warns as she unlocks the door and then waves Chloe to go in.

“It’s cool, I understand. Whoa, so much space!” Chloe comments, spinning on the spot to face Beca as she speaks and then back around to check out the entire space. The kitchen and ‘lounge room’ share an open space and then there are three other doors where the rest of the apartment branches out, “Not bad.”

“Thanks,” Beca dumps her keys and her bag on the kitchen bench and then motions to the couch that sits in front of a TV, “You can sleep there I guess, it folds out.” She goes over to the sofa bed and deftly fixes it so it will lie flat and then moves over to one of the stacks of boxes that lay around the place and then pulls out several blankets, throwing them onto the couch.

“Thanks…” Chloe stares at the blankets as if she doesn't know what they are.

“Okay. Well, uh, I’m just gonna go to bed I think,” Beca points to one of the doors and starts to back towards it, “Water’s working now if you need any and the bathroom’s that door over there,” She points to one on the right on the opposite wall and then opens her bedroom door and steps in, “Night!”

Beca doesn’t think that Chloe is a threat to herself or in any danger of passing out, she’s not worried that anything will happen to Chloe now that she is somewhere safe and with someone she knows and trusts.

It doesn't take long for the young DJ to fall asleep and not long after she does, the door to her room opens and Chloe, devoid of clothing, climbs in next to her and snuggles under the warm doona.


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for more of this story and was hit with inspiration :) thanks everyone for reading!

“Ah!” Beca pushes back suddenly when she opens her eyes and finds the redhead is lying beside her, the action nearly topples her out of bed but she nimbly plants her feet on the ground before she rolls out. Beca stands up and then isn’t sure what to do after that and by default ends up staring at the sleeping woman that occupies her bed unexpectedly.

Chloe’s state of undress does not escape Beca’s observation, you’d have to be daft _not_ to notice and she decides to lean back over the bed and slowly pull the comforter back up to cover her friends' shoulders.

Within the three days that Beca has lived in her new apartment, she has discovered that is usually too quiet for her tastes and is developing a habit for blaring tunes from her laptop or TV. Today however the DJ is pleased by the silence, it keeps the dull throb in her head at bay- though the headache is not to be mistaken as a result of too much alcohol but rather as a reminder to the short woman that she needs to sleep more and stress less.

A shower is what she needs.

Beca picks up her jeans from the spot they attained on the floor last night and folds them half-heartedly before dropping them into a brown cardboard box in the corner of her room that currently holds her clothes while she sorts out her wardrobe. Then with a quick glance over at Chloe to check that she’s still asleep, strips off the shirt she fell asleep in, dumps it in the box and then backs out of her room, closing the door over behind her.

The air in the lounge room is not as warm as in her bedroom and she regrets not setting out the items she needs for a shower beforehand though it only takes her a few moments to locate a towel among the various open boxes that litter the living room. Beca wraps up the soap and hair product bottles into her towel and walks quickly to the bathroom.

As Beca takes of her underwear and steps into the shower she finds herself replaying the events of the night before and thinking of the different ways she could have reacted, wondering how the outcome of the evening could have changed if she’d behaved in another way. It takes Beca a few moments to set the water temperature but once it’s comfortably between warm and scolding hot she just stands still under the falling water streams with her head tilted forward.

It warms her body quickly and she doesn't dawdle in soaping up now that _she_ has to pay for the bill, she lets the running water carry the white bubbles away and moves onto washing her hair. Beca picks the shampoo bottle from the shower floor and squeezes some of the light purple mix onto her palm and then after placing the bottle back on the floor, rubs her hands together and starts to wash her hair. She shifts her weight from foot to foot to change the way the water runs over her and she takes hold of the peaceful moment under the warmth, she leans her forehead against the glass door as the shower rains down on her back and clears her mind, focusing on the thrum of water on her skin before reopening her eyes, tipping her head back and rinsing the shampoo from her hair.   

Once done, Beca turns the taps off and dries herself off in the bathroom then moves back to her bedroom and finds Chloe is still sleeping. Turning her back to the bed Beca rifles through her clothes box in search of fresh clothes, keeping the towel around her to cover her should Chloe wake up and see her- she’s not as open and confident about her body as the redhead is though she is by no means ashamed.

Beca pulls on a pair of panties with ease but then finds herself struggling to keep the towel around her and clip her bra at the same time. Assuming that Chloe’s still asleep Beca forgoes the towel in favour of clasping her bra.

“Beca?”

“Eep!” The DJ ducks down and grabs the fallen towel, quickly holding it up in front of her as she stands up again, “Chloe?”

“Morning.”

“Morning, yeah,” Beca returns, awkwardly holding her towel to her chest, “Um, would you mind just looking away for a moment?”

Chloe sits up, “Why? You have a magnificent physique and absolutely no need to hide it or be ashamed.”

“Well I’m not quite as open about my fabulous form as you are Chloe, so, would you mind?” Beca asks gently.

“Sure,” Chloe looks down and covers her eyes while Beca hurries to pull her clothes on, “So uh, last night huh?”

“Mmm, what about it?” Beca doesn’t know what she’s supposed to say.

“It was rather full on, wasn’t it?”

“You remember?”

“Of course I remember! I wasn’t that drunk.”

“Okay you can look now.”

Chloe uncovers her eyes and looks up at Beca, “Hm, I liked the look you had goin’ on before.”

“So I gathered from last night but um, I should probably tell you now that I, um…”

Chloe watches Beca stumble for words, “You’re not into girls, that’s cool,” she slips out of Beca’s bed and begins a search for her clothes.

“Yeah,” Beca breathes out, relieved to know that the events of last night won’t have adverse effects on their friendship, “Oh and your clothes are on the lounge.”

“Thanks,” Chloe winks at her as she passes, knowing full well that despite Beca’s firm and determined eye contact that she can see the rest of her body. It gives her a thrill.

Beca has no idea what she’s being thanked for. She averts her gaze once Chloe has passed and follows her out of the room but detours to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. Cereal, since it’s the only thing she’s remembered to buy along with milk.

 “Your hair looks different wet,” Chloe calls out.

“It’s weird, I don’t know why it goes all curly and behaves differently when it’s wet.” Beca glances up at Chloe for a brief moment as the woman is tugging her panties onto her hips.

“Oh honey, a lot of things behave differently when wet,” Chloe turns, catches Beca’s eye and winks.

Beca for her part looks down immediately and blushes lightly, a faint warmth buzzes her stomach. She needs to change the topic, “So for breakfast we have cereal, milk, or you can take your pick of cardboard box.”

“Coffee?” Chloe asks, walking towards the kitchen and pulling her shirt, her final piece of clothing, on at the same time.

“Sorry, I’m not that organised yet.”

“Well hey on the upside you could make a fabulous castle with all these boxes once you’ve emptied them. You could set up an excellent fort in the living room here if you moved the couches- no! Even better! Build it around the couches and then you sit on them of use them as walls!”

“What are you? Five years old?” Beca laughs and slides a bowl across the bench to Chloe before prepping her own breakfast.

“It would be fun wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah sure, ‘til the roaches came and set up home here too.”

“Ew, yes, point taken. But still…”

Conversation lapses as the two make and eat their cereal and Beca is surprised at how comfortable they are, she had expected there to be residual awkwardness after Chloe’s intense flirtatious behaviour towards her, but then again this was Chloe- easy going, calm, talkative, proud and confident Chloe. She’s makes it easy for you to talk to her. So perhaps her surprise is misplaced. But it will still take a few days to scrub Chloe’s body from her mind and remind herself that it’s her _friend_ she is thinking about inappropriately. It soon becomes clear to Beca that their evening of clubbing together has left a lasting impression on her mind. 


End file.
